


Ode to Episode 17: One Day More

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Les Miserables - Freeform, One Day More, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supernatural fandom is so excited about Castiel's return, that they burst into song!</p><p>...ok, maybe they didn't, but I wrote one anyway! XD I made a song parody of One Day More from Les Miserables, depicting how SPN's radical fanbase is cheering for the Angel's return! Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Episode 17: One Day More

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is Destiel in here. But I don't ship them, so it's not much. I put it in because it's a parody and everyone's writing and drawing Destiel because of this episode. XP
> 
> The words in these (()) are the ones that overlap the words already being said/sung. If you listen or already know One Day More, you will understand what I am talking about.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything. This is all purely fanmade!

FAN 1:  
One day more  
Our Castiel is returning to us  
The Supernatural fandom's in a fuss.  
So many episodes gone by  
So many tears Dean's had to hide  
One day more...

FAN 2:  
I have been waiting for this day,  
When Cas and Dean are reunited.

FAN 1:  
One day more...

FANS 2 & 3:  
Tomorrow he'll be back again  
No longer will we ask the question...

FAN 4:  
One more day until he's here  
((FANS 2 & 3: "Will we ever meet again?"))  
Dean might just smile again!  
((FANS 2 & 3: He was born to be with Cas!))  
Even if his memory's gone  
((FANS 2 & 3: It won't be that way for long!))  
Remember how it used to be?

*****FLASHBACK TO SEASONS 4 & 5*****

DEAN:  
All the seals are breaking down!

CASTIEL:  
Do I follow where he goes?

ANGELS:  
You're getting too close to your charge!

CASTIEL:  
Shall I join my brothers there?

DEAN:  
C'mon Cas, I need your help!

CASTIEL:  
Do I stay and do I dare?

DEAN:  
Will you take your place with me?

*****RIGHT FREAKIN' NOW*****

ALL FANS:  
The time is now,  
The day is here! 8D 8D 8D 8D

FAN 1:  
One day more!

FAN 5:  
One day more 'til he shows his face  
We will all have so much fun!  
We will scream like little school girls,  
Tumblr will crash before it's done!

NON-FANS:  
Watch 'em run amok!  
Catch 'em as they faint!  
What is "oh my Cas" and what is "Destiel"?  
Trench coats everywhere!  
What is up with that?  
Guess this guy's important 'cause the world's gone *mad*!

ALL FANS:  
One day 'til our angel's back!  
((NON-FANS: But he can't remember crap!))  
So what, he'll be with Dean!  
((NON-FANS: What is with all these slashers?!))  
And Dean's gonna have his baby!  
((NON-FANS: You are screaming far too loud!))  
Do you hear our fandom sing?

CASTIEL:  
My place is here  
I'm back, bitches!

FAN 1:  
One day more!

*****Out of sheer excitement, all of the FANS start shouting their parts at once.*****

((FANS 2 & 3: We have been waiting for this day!...))  
((FAN 4: One more day until he's here!))  
((Fan 5: One day more 'til he shows his face...))

FAN 1:  
One day more!

****NON-FANS try to calm the FANS down. They are unsuccessful, so they continue to rant in confusion and frustration.*****

((NON-FANS: Watch 'em run amok! Catch 'em as they faint!...))

FAN 1:  
Tomorrow seems so far away  
I hope there are no more delays!

ALL FANS:  
Tomorrow we'll discover what the clever writers have in store!  
One more dawn,  
One more day,  
ONE DAY MORE!!!!

The End! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you soon, Cas and Impala! <3


End file.
